


Letter Unsent

by Predatrix



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sonnet, depends on slash goggles, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predatrix/pseuds/Predatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonnet, could be seen as gen or slash. It's probably early Smallville as I have no deep interest in the fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter Unsent

Letter Unsent

Your Dad’s the Devil, mine’s a simple farmer  
Your car crashed into me. I didn’t die.  
Somehow I have this alien natural armor.  
Nothing but meteors hurt. I don’t know why.  
I’m not in Kansas anymore, I think.  
Maybe I never was. I glance your way  
(My eye a camera, poised on every blink)  
And see a stranger beauty every day.  
You’re always on the right side in the end.  
Although your Dad won’t teach you right from wrong  
You seem to do all right. My clever friend,  
I don’t dare say I find you cute, bright, strong.  
I don’t dare say. You know. It’s quite a shock  
To find that this is trickier than green rock!

**Author's Note:**

> I've always seen Lex as drawn between the opposing moral lodestones of his appalling father and the appallingly-innocent Clark. Meanwhile Clark is fascinated by a friend so different from both his heritage and his upbringing. So they're both unwillingly drawn together.


End file.
